ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Japa Rico
In 2006 Rico recorded a new CD titled Japa Rico - Rico Rodriguez Meets Japan. It's the result of a long lasting relation with Japanese musicians. Releases CD: Sony Music Associated Records AICL 1753 /Japan (p) 2006 Sony Music Associated Records Inc. (Tracks 1-10, 12, 13) (p) 2006 Victor Entertainment Inc. (Track 11) © 2006 Sony Music Associated Records Inc. Manufactured by Sony Music Associated Records Inc. Tracks & Credits Most credits are written in Japanese (what I cannot read or write). In cases I only note an ? - for excuse *Japa-Rico Super Session: "Man From Wareika" (Rico Rodriguez) 5:50; ?'s for dr, p, hammond org, tb, tb, as, ts, Kuubo (b), Nargo (trumpet). Recorded by "?" at Hal Studio. Good and with pressure *"?": "L-O-V-E" (Milt Gabler/Bert Kaempfert) 3:54; ?'s for tb, as, bs,keyb, b, g, perc, dr, Nargo (tr), Gamo (ts). Recorded and mixed by "?" at Avaco Creative Studios. Rico sings; at the end two tbs give a short solo, nice piece. Some say that he hasn't a voice to sing. I love this voice. *"?": "Monkey Man" (Frederick Hibbert) 2:29; ?'s for g&voc, dr, tb, ts, b&voc. Recorded by "?" (Recording Studio Kiss) at Studio Vox. Mixed by "?" at Hal Studio. Some girls are faster than fast; ska with a slight South Sea flavour. *The Zoot16: "Cleopatra" (Don Drummond) 5:34; The Zoot16 (voc, g, b, keyb, dr), Little Master (keyb), ? for sax, ? for add. adviser. Recorded and mixed by "?" at Zoot Sunrise Sounds. A too much too strange (for an old man like me) version; but Rico is the attraction of this party tonight. Let him go ... *Kodama And The Dub Station Band: "More" (Biz Ortolani/Nico Oliviero/Marcello Ciorciolini) 5:37; ?'s for tr, g, keyb, b, dr. Recorded & mixed by "?" at Studio 450, Idea Studio. Romantic with an "ob ob ob" as bass sound, it's Kodama. *The Miceteeth: "Quando Quando" (Tony Renis) 3:17 This song remains what it ever was. *Tucker + Afra & Incredible Beatbox Band: "Ghost Town" (Jerry Dammers) 3:33 - Afra (human beat box), ? (human beat box), K-Moon (human beat box), Tucker (Yamaha electrone, Roland SH-3A synth). Recorded and mixed by Hajime Naito at Zero Studio. A damn bad version - I hate this one because I love Jerry Dammer's original and Rico's extraordinary solo on the old 12". *"?": "Rico's Mood" (Rico Rodriguez) 3:24; ?#s for b, ts, g, perc, dr, Hakase: keyb. Recorded by "?". Mixed by "?" at Hal Studio. ok. *Skaymates: "Far East" (Words: Skaimates/Music: Rico Rodriguez) 4:42; ?'s for Skaymates on voc, dr, b, g, perc, as, tr, tb, chorus, ? for support musician (accoustic g). Recorded by "?" (Studio G) at Studio G, mixed by "?" (3rd Wave) at Studio G. This is my favourite! It's minimalistic, with fun, a very special solo by Rico, full of distant joy. *Cool Wise Men: "First Conversation" (Cool Wise Men) 4:55; ?'s for upright b, tb, tr, ts, p/pianica, g, dr. Recorded by "?" (King Cobra) at Sound Arts. Mixed by "?" at Studio 1970. Quite interesting; a bit jazzy. *Scoobie Do: "Enjoy Yourself" (Herbert Magidson/Carl Sigman) 4:37 Too strange; I can't get used to it - how did Rico manage to follow those Scoobie Dos; I love Prince Buster's and the Specials' versions. This one - I can't. But Rico must love his Japanese friends a lot ... *Dubsensemania: "Moonlight Serenade" (Glenn Miller) 5:18; Ras Takashi (pianica), PJ (dr), Lui (g), Ras Kanto (binghi dr, perc), Ryotaro Harada (b), Aki (sound effects), Ken (keyb). Recorded by "?" (Avaco Creative Studios at Avaco Creative Studios. Mixed by "?" at Avaco Creative Studios. *Jungle Roots Band: "Danny Boy" (Words: Frederick E. Weatherly/Music: ?) 5:56; Kuubo (b), ?'s for org, g. kette/accordion, bura dr, Guan Chai (kette), Mochie (kette). Riddim track recorded by "?" at Toike Moveable Studio. Over dubbed by "?". Mixed by Kuubo. Prod. by Kuubo. Rico sings a song about the end of live and about love; great but very sad in spite of it's optimistic text! Rico expresses every facette of feelings. All tracks: Rico God Son Rodriguez (trombone, vocal & voice) Prod. by "?" 'Gucci' "?" of Rakstone Records Supervisor: Kuubo All Rico's instrumentals & voices recorded by "?" at "?", except "L-O-V-E", "First Conversation", "Danny Boy" mastered by "?" - (Bernie Grundman Mastering) Design by 7Stars Photography by "?"